Defenders Of Olympus: The Golden Locket
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: The new series is here! I will move the demigod fill in to chapter one so you can review from there also. 2 spaces left for the story. must be submitted before the story goes in to deep
1. I get a quest from the red haired oracle

**A shout out to Southern sweetie, PJATOROCKS09, Zinc, son of Eris, bookwormgirl2497, amazing ace, and Lexi Blaze**

Look, if your reading this because your looking for entertainment, I envy you. None of my friends wanted this. I didn't want this. But, like most things in life, it was thrust on us, like a overdue homework assignment. It hurts., But if think your a Demigod, I advise you try and Find the camp in the story, 'cause it's a matter of your life in this tale. My name is Nick Moore. I'm a son of Morpheus, until recently, I was in the Hermes cabin, with my Best friend/ bodyguard and son of Hades, Chase Wheeler. Being claimed was nice, but the added pressure sucked. My friends include daughter of Hecate, Madi Taylor, Son of Apollo, Zach Ryder, Twins of Zeus Derek and Travis Kane, Max Zenon, Son of Aphrodite Stella Parker, daughter of Persephone , Naomi Desola, daughter of Nike Layla Pagnini, Daughter of Pyche, Celeste Davis, Daughter of Ares, and of, course, my little sister, Emily. Some other include Nathan King, son of Hermes, and Angelina, "Angel" Vasquez, Daughter of Apollo, and Kailyn Black, Daughter of Nemesis I could go on, but you already know Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, And some others. So, should I keep explaining, or do you want me to shut up and tell you the story? I'll shut up now.

It all started in a crisp December afternoon. I was watching the Apollo kids and some Hermes kids play Basketball.

"C'mon Zach!" I yelled. "cover him!" Zach Shot me a look of annoyance. He hated it when I tried to coach him, but it was fun. Zach Ryder, Had been my friend since my arrival, 3 years ago. I'd met him when I had saved him from the Ares attack, with other Hermes kids, unclaimed and claimed. He never let me forget it, Befriending me the next day. I had learned he never really knew his parents, mostly his Mom, he didn't reveal much, but he said that his Mother was in jail now for something.. Anyway, Zach intercepted the ball, and ran to the other end, and did his best slam dunk, witch his opponents referred to as the Ryder Driver. It was a flying back flip, with a perfect backhand grab of the net. letting the ball with now other option but down, through the net. Sounds like super powers, but he did it to finish off every game. The Hermes Kids gave up angrily.

"Nice one Zach!" I told him.

"Thanks" He replied. Zach's unnatural muscles bulged under his T- shirt. Zach had been forced to take a lethal amount of growth hormone when he was 4. He lived, obviously, but he always had unnatural strength.

"Any word on the girls and Max?" He asked, wiping the sweat off his head with a towel. I shook my head. Madi, Celeste,Stella, and Max had gone one a quest, three weeks ago. They were ready to send out a search party, and they already said I was going on the trip.

"Hey guys" Chase said, coming up behind us. "Chiron want to see you like, NOW" We ran to the big house uncertainly. Chiron was worried after 5 days, so he might have been having a nervous breakdown. Fortunately, he was good, but only just.

"There you are" he said, turning to us. " Nick, It was already decided you were going, but now you must speak to Rachel" crap. I was hoping I could just go, but noooo. It's mandatory to get a quest, to leave camp. 6 months ago, that was tossed, but it was back in affect now. I trudged up the hill to the cave where Rachel was.

"Rachel?" I called.

"In here!" I stepped in deeper. I had never been in this far. It was decorated with Greek and weird drawings. I finally found her in the back.

"Listen Rachel" I said. "I need a..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. just a sec" She focused for a moment. Her eyes turned green.

_You will go to find the ones that have disappeared,_

_and face an enemy reappeared._

_A son of Apollo will take the fall_

_For the one who holds herself tall_

_The son of Hades will face his last breath,_

_To see if he can cheat his own death._

_And the group of four will answer the call_

_That may cause they're world to fall _

Rachel returned to normal.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Good, good" I Thought it over. The son of Apollo must have meant Zach, and Son of Hades was Nico or Chase. I was the third, but it stated four.

"So," Chiron asked. "What did she say?" I relayed the message.

"I'll take Zach and Chase, 'cause it stats a son of Apollo and Hades"

"I understand. But what of the forth?" Chiron asked. I though over the friends I had.

"We could take Angel" Chase offered. No, that wouldn't work, I didn't think I wanted to worry about two children of Apollo.

"Emily?" Zach asked. No. I didn't feel like endangering my little sister today.

"Layla" I said.

"WHAT?" They asked. Both didn't like her to much, including me, but I thought it was a logical choice.

"You know I hate her" Chase said. He and Layla never got along, but they had to learn to, or else they were going to have some problems.

"C'mon" I told him. 'Think about it" He made a face.

"Alright" He said, sighing. We went to find Layla, who was practicing Archery.

"Layla!" I called. She came over.

"Wassup, Time boy?" She called me that all the time.

"Wanna come on a quest with us?"

"With those two?" She asked. Zach and Chase tensed.

"We aren't to excited either" Zach said. She sighed.

"I guess I got nothing else interesting to do"

"So it's decided" Chase said. We all nodded.

"We leave for New Jersey Tomorrow morning"

**Hope that was good! I need to think a bit on chapter 2, bit give ideas, if one comes! I mean to those who helped write it**


	2. Zach's past

The next day we were on our way. But before we went, I went to the Pegasus stable. I looked around for a certain, one, but he found me first. Blackjack whinnied uncertainly.

"Hey Blackjack" I said. "Still worried?" He whinnied again.

"I don't know where Percy is" To get you up to speed, Percy was nowhere to be seen for 3 days. (SPOILER FROM THE LOST HERO) Blackjack whinnied.

"I'm leaving. I can't give you sugar cubes" He whinnied like _I want Percy back already. _I meet the others at the hill. Well, Zach and Chase.

"Wheres Layla?" I asked. Zach shrugged.

"Lets ditch her" Chase offered.

"I'm with him" Zach said.

"No, we need her with us"

"Wuss" Chase muttered. Layla ran up behind me.

"I'm here!" She said.

"Ah man!" Zach said. Layla gave him a dirty look.

"Wheres our ride?" She asked.

"We're WALKING" Chase said, as though that was obvious.

"Thats along way" She muttered.

"Better get started then huh?" Zach asked, walking down the hill. We walked for way to long. in Manhattan somewhere, 5 hours later, Zach collapsed.

"Can't go farther" He panted. Chase collapsed next to him.

"At least I wasn't the first to go down" Chase said, giving Zach a toothy smile.

"Shut up"

We kept walking a lot farther. It would've been about 10:00 pm when we stopped. Chase was out in 10 minutes, next went Layla. Zach was tending the fire with a stick he found in a wearhouse

"You should probably get some sleep" I offered.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Can't" I hesitated.

"This is near your old home, isn't it?" Zach cringed

"Yes,It is. I still bear the scars of it"

"What scars?"

"Nothing" I gave him a curious, look.

"C'mon, Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." He gave me a strange look.

"Alright "he sighed I sat next to him.

"It all went wrong one day in may..."

**Flashback**

**He was listening to his mom talk to someone on the phone.**

**"Clearly you are unfit to take care of him" A gruff voice had said. "Zach needs to be around supportive people"**

**"I am supportive" His mom insisted.**

**"When did you last hug him? Tell him you loved him? Made him feel good?"**

**(_No response)_**

**"I see" The man said. "The agency will come to take him tomorrow" His mom broke down and sobed.**

**"Mommy?" Little Zach asked. "Whats wrong?" She sobbed even harder.**

**"I'm so sorry Zach, but the cpa is coming to take you away"**

**"Huh?"**

**Zach's ****Narration**

**The day after I left. I loved my mom, but later I realized I shouldn't have. She had never done anything to support me. Kicked out of school, nothing. growth hormone, nothing. vandalism, minor theft, all little because I was only 4, but still nothing. I begun to hate her. I hated Apollo for ruining my life, but at the time it was dad, not Apollo. I reached my fifth birth day around the time I met Percy...**

**He was running around the street, avoiding an agent named Will.**

**"Gotta get outta here" He muttered. "Gotta get away." He had gone from Brooklyn to Manhattan very quickly, but not fast enough to lose the agency. He spotted a candy shop. When he checked the door, it was open, so he took the advantage, and ran inside. He started stuffing his face with candy**

**"So hungry!" He said. He fell asleep. In his dream, he say his mom, and a big shiny guy, laughing and having fun. Zach looked like he hadn't taken the growth hormone, and much much more happy.**

**"Hello?" A different voice had said. "Hello?" Zach started and woke up. Sally Jackson was staring at him. Zach gathered up his things.**

**"I'm really sorry" He had said. "Really really sorry..." Sally smiled**

**"That alright. You might have stopped a burglar or something"**

**"Really?"**

**"Uh huh" She replied. "NO one would rob a store with a sleeping 5 year old in it" Zach smiled.**

**"Whats your name?" She asked him.**

**"Zach"**

**"Short for Zachary?"**

**"Uh huh"**

**"Wheres you Mom?" He frowned.**

**"Probably under house arrest or something" Sally frowned.**

**"House arrest?" Zach explained his problem to Sally.**

**"I see." She frowned. "I should turn you in but..."**

**"NO!" Sally smiled.**

**"I won't turn you in, but where will you go?"**

**"I dunno" Sally had thought for a while.**

**"I guess you could come home with me but I'm not sure if Percy would enjoy it" Minny Zach Gave her a Desperate look**

**"oh alright, only because you do some good puppy eyes."**

**Zach's Narration**

**I loved Sally like a mother. I loved Percy like a brother. I was beginning to think of them as my family, until I was once again driven away...**

**"No no no, Zach. It's like this" Percy made a sandtower.**

**"Alright, you win" Zach said. Percy paused.**

**"What is it?" He asked.**

**"I dunno" I fell like I'm being watched..." Something burst out of the bush. Zach and Percy screamed.**

**"What what are you?" Zach asked. The thing smiled.**

**"You worst nightmare"**

**Zach'****s narration **

**I left them that day, fearing I was the problem. I made it to the camp with Homer, went on a quest, lost my love Melinda in the battle, and the rest is, you now, what I've already told you.**

I stared at Zach.

"Thats um, quite the story" I managed. I had never realized how much Zach had lost, sacrificed.

"I'm tired now" Zach said. He turned around and fell asleep, though I knew he wasn't actually sleeping/

Well, Good night" I said. I turned back around to see Layla's head on Chase's shoulder. I wonder if he would freak if he saw that, but on that happy note, I fell asleep myself, listening to the fire crackle


	3. The memoir of Agent Will

My dreams are never very good, neither was this one. Madi, Celeste, Max, and Stella were chained to a wall.

"Tell us" Something muttered.

"Never" Madi said, through a mouth full of blood. I admired her courage. The thing growled.

"Not a good choice, daughter of Hecate" Something red hit her in the face. She held back a yelp. I watched in horror until a different voice came in.

"WAKE UP!"

"Yah!" I yelled, waking up. I looked around. Someone giggled.

"Did I startle you?' I saw a iris message. In my drowsy state, I managed to make out a girl with curly blonde hair, standing in front of a big canyon.

"Annabeth?" I asked drowsily"

"Yeah it's me"

"Why are you IM'ing me at, like 6:30 in the morning?"

"I was hoping To talk to Zach, but no suck luck"

"Boy, that warmed me up" On better terms, me and Annabeth could always get a conversation going. But now that Percy was gone, she was falling deeper into a state of sometimes depression. Sometimes she liked to called me her brother, because we got along like siblings

"Why are you calling?" I asked

"I wanted to tell you guys, that Percy isn't at the Grand Canyon" I felt her depression from halfway across the country.

"I- It'll be alright" I tried

"Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to sa... woah, is that..?" I turned and smiled.

"Chase and Layla,yeah" Annabeth cracked a smile, witch was good to see.

"Well, they'll be happy campers when they wake up"

"I know" She lost the smile I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Well, I said. I hope you, find him"

"Thanks. By the way, where is Zach?"

"he's right her..." Zach wasn't were he had been Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Better go find him" She told me

"Yeah" I agreed. As she broke the connection, I mauled over if I should wake Chase or Layla, but instead i did something nasty. I took out an alarm, and set it for 30 seconds. I walked camly out of the Alley as it went off. I heard layla scream,

"GET OFF ME CHASE!"

'OH MY GODS YOUR HEAD IMPRINT IS ON MY SHOULDER!" All I could think about is what there faces looked like right now. With that thought in mind, I set out to find Zach. He could have been anywhere, but I searched an old suburban area. I found him standing at the oldest house in the place.

"Hey!" I called. He said nothing.

"You alright?" He pointed to the house.

"This, he said. Was my house"

"Oh" I really didn't know what to say. He seemed really shocked it was still standing. Without any hesitation, he walked inside.

I must say I nearly hurled at the state of the place. Wait, that's an understatement. It was WORSE then that. Rats all over, crap, and rats fighting over crap, if that makes any sense Zach was unfazed by the mess, instead he walked over to one room, When I followed, I saw that the room was modeled for a young child, 4 or 5. I didn't need to ask if this was his room. He dug around in the mess for a minute, until he pulled out a very musty GLAD garbage bag.

"Ultra protection" He explained.

"I don't see why that matters" I replied

"When I was going to run away, I knew the place was going to bee condemned, Therefore I hide very useful items in here"

"To a five year old"

"No" He pulled out a desert eagle, and cocked it with celestial bronze, And next, out came a quiver of arrows, and the keys to a car. other things included5 rounds for the DE,and a small action figure.

"This" He said. "Was my favorite, and only, toy. he explained. It means nothing to me now, but back then, it sure did"

"Alright. I said, but I don't see what that has to do with..." There was a loud banging on the door. Then, a suited man walked in. Me and Zach confronted him

"Well, well, well. He said. Zachary Benjamen Ryder, I assumed you would return"

"Benjamen?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"My mom was on crac when she named me, alright?" He covered.

"Oh, alright then" Zach turned back to the agent

"William Backstrom. He said coldly. I smelled you when you walked down the driveway. I was really mad. You see, Me and Emily Were being chased by a agent called Will Backstrom when we had run away. Then he turned to me

"Nicholas Gregory Moore, well this is a day for reunions"

"Greg" Zach asked. And you mock Ben?. Anyway, Leave Nick out of this. You nearly killed me 23 consecutive times, will, I think i should pay you back." I saw Zach T-shirt struggling to contain his Muscles.

"Calm youself, I only seek to warn you. You see, I died 3 years ago. This is nearly a memory. I came to tell you, Zachary Ryder, Son of Apollo. You are a child of the third prophecy, and what you seek, is locked away with the one That concieved you, so you must seek her out' with that, he disappeared, leaving no trace whatsoever I turned to Zach

"What does that even mean?' I asked him. He gritted it through his teeth, and I knew this quest just got harder

"Nick, I need to find my mother"


	4. Authors message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

This is a message to my Subscribers. I have a severe case of writers block. You may submit ideas for any stories, you may have read, but no promises. I have good ideas, but I don't know about them. Here are some ideas for beta stories. flames totally allowed

Two sides, one hero

After a strange curse descends on Percy, each night he turns into a cruel minded version of himself.

Memories

After Percy's accidental death, Annabeth spirals into depression. So the Gang relives his best, ( And worst) Memories of all time

Secrets.

Everyone is caught, and is sentenced to death by monsters. Confession time.

Elementary school, to high school, to college, to university

Everyone gets educated together through the years


	5. Cronfrontation

I must say the look on Zach's face was one I'd never seen on him. It was anger mixed with fear, mixed with confusion, if thats possible.

"Zach, I asked. what does that mean?"

"What could it mean, other then find my mother?"

"Uh" As we walked back, I knew I shouldn't talk about it. Zach's mom was a very touchy subject for him, because she never really acting on that title. back in the alley, Chase was on one side, Layla on the other Chase came up to me

"Her-her-her head was one my-"

"I know, We all saw it"

"All as in...?"

"Me, Zach and Annabeth"

"Oh okay because... wait, Annabeth saw it?"

"Uh huh"

"How?"

"Long story"

"Great, it's bad that YOU guys saw it, but if she saw it to,..."

"She doesn't think you've gone soft, alright?"

"Okay" After the two of them calmed down, We set out to to the police station. Zach's face was contorted through anger and pain

"it'll be fine" Chase told him,

"Yeah,right. He replied. and I'm Abe Lincoln' Zach had a reason to be freaking out. His mom never really cared for him, so It would be a little weird

"We're looking for Michelle Ryder" I told the officer. He gave us strange looks

"Why? The ol' hag went nuts years ago..." After mumbling to himself for a few moments, he lead us to a visitation booth. We waited in anxious silence. The guards brought in a old withered women. I was quick to see she was blind in one eye.

"What do ya want?" She yelled at the guards, then turned to us, and gave us a look that said _Punks_ Zach cleared his throat

"Hi, Mother" He said, straining the malice from seeping into his voice. She gave him a look

"Mother? Haven't been called that since..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes widened in shock

"Zacky?" She asked. Zach winced

"Yeah, it's me" She started weeping, much to our expense.

"As if this could've gotten any harder" Chase whispered to me. I stifled a laugh. I focused on the conversation.

"Oh, My little boy has come back for me!" she wept

"no, Zach said flatly. we not bailing you out

"but why?"

"mom, where is it? Where is the key?" She was barley listening

"look at you! Your all grown up, look at you friends! So nice"

"thats rich, considering the look she first gave us" I whispered to Chase. He cracked a smile

"Mom, I don't care what you think" He sated. she sighed.

"Yes, i was hoping you'd cave to my weeping, but obviously you've hardened yourself to hate me"

"Clearly"

"Zach, I know you hate me. You've probably told your friends all about me, how awful I was. But you must understand that I was very unstable. Apollo, bless him or damn him, witch ever, cared for me, but had to leave abruptly. Zach, I wanted to care for you, I did, but I was broken. When the agency called, I assumed You'd go without i fight. How wrong I was. They, assumed I was hiding you, and I was put under house arrest. I really am sorry, Zach." Zach didn't move, until he said it again

"Where is it?" She sighed, then spoke.

"The thing you speak is where you will last think to look"

"What?"

"That's all I can tell you. I've seen your future, Zach. i know what will come to pass, and when that comes, My words will make sense."

"Speak clearer"

"What you seek, is not to be used by you" She turned to me

"Your friend knows the answer''

"What? No I don't!" Zach frowned

"Nick, if you did, you'd tell us right?'

"Of course" He turned back to ms. Ryder

"Clearly your brain has rotted in here,. If we ever met again, it'll be because it was an accident." Zach got up and left, so we followed him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" Chase backwards walked in front of us

"Well, we better get moving, if we are to get there by nighfall.

**I'm currently working on the next couple chapters. this is shorter, because it was made to revolve around Zach confronting his mother**


	6. The Rescue

"Well, there it is" Layla said, looking up at the huge building in front of us.

"Wonder what's going to try to kill us this time" Chase asked

"Lets find out" I said. We did our best to sneak around most of the creatures that swarmed this place.

"In there" Zach poked me. When we walked into the chamber. it was big, with stains all over the wall, with what i hoped was ketchup. against the far wall were four limp figures. Madi and Max were on the left, with Celeste and Stella on the right. I turned back to my friends

"Alright, heres the plan. Me and Chase will work to free them. Zach, Layla, I'm counting on you to tell us if someone is coming'

"Alright" Layla said

"You can count on me, stopwatch' He told me, running after Layla. I turned to Chase

"I'll take Madi and Max, you do Stella, and Celeste, alright?" he sharpened his blade, _Hellbent_

"Alright, lets go before anybody comes in here" We ran to them I went to Madi first

"Madi!" I yelled

"Ah!" She yelled, she eyed me

"Nick! I've never been happier to see you!" Her multicolored eyes gleamed. I went fuzzy to the head

"It's Alright Madi. I'm here to get you outta here"

"Good. But look out. Max's has gone, nuts" _Great_ I thought. Just as I started to free her, something started coming . Zach and Layla ran up

"Something! Zach yelled. big!"

"Go, go! Chase, come on!" we all hid in the corner the gigantic beast came out

"Well, well, well, decided to speak yet?"

"Never. Madi complied. I'd rather date Max" Chase and Zach snickered behind me. The thing smiled.

"Your friend has already gone nuts, perhaps the daughter of Ares will be next, or daughter of Persephone? Or the lovely daughter of Hecate?" Madi replied by spitting in it's eye It growled.

"They don't have much time. I explained. Zach, Layla, distract them by any means possible" Zach eyed the beast playfully

"Chase. I said. They can't buy us that much time. We need to work quickly, understood?"

"Yes, of course"

"And I'm still counting on you to shadow travel us outta here is it's needed"

"Got it"

"Alright lets go!" Zach and Layla went first, yelling at the strange thing

"Hey butt head!" Zach yelled.

"I've heard you soft on the inside and hard on the outside! or was that the other way around?" Layla asked. The thing yelled angrily and gave chase ( Chase, Chase? Gettit? it's not supposed to be funny, if you noticed it, you noobs who noticed) I nodded at Chase, and We ran back up to them.I freed Madi, and She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks" She whispered

"No problem" I struggled to get Max free, one reason was because these chains were harder, and number two is I was still extremely weak from breaking Madi free.

"Help me" I told her. She came up to me and pulled at them, as well as cutting at them. Finally, Madi caught Max as he fell. I saw he really was a little nuts. His head lolled uselessly from side to side.

"Chase!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Shadow travel back to camp. Take Max. He's in no condition to help us. If you have enough energy, come back" He nodded, then took max, and disappeared in a Circle of Black darkness. After freeing Celeste and Stella, Zach came up to Us, followed by layla

"we gotta get outta here, like now!"

"it's coming back!" Layla finished. I looked around for an exit, until chase reappeared in front of me.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Not much" Stella told him

"Do you know a way out?" I asked him

"i saw what looked like a sewer tunnel a ways back. It could provide a way out. Lets go!" Together, we ran out of the gigantic chamber.

Little did I know That this was only the beginning

**This was a little shorter even then the last chap because I needed to make the rescue scene, and we've all had that moment for a need for a smaller Chapter the next, I will try to make longer**


	7. Short chapter when the demon is roman

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update! I went camping for the weekend, and I couldn't do anything. I also don't have much update time, so the rest of the chap is due tomorrow Some may notice my Morpheus godly power F***k up, but I fixed it with a little imagination! If you got mad over my time, dreams F***k up, your a F***k up**

The opening was incredibly small, so i had to push Zach all the way through. once we were down, we ran. One the way there, madi tripped and fell.

"My ankle!" She yelled. Zach picked here up, bridal style, and we continued on our merry, (or not) way. Madi could run again in 20 minutes. Just when we though we were in the clear, there was a trampling sound in the distance "Great" Chase complained. "Now what?" We soon found out. There was a horde of Empousai coming right for us.

"Ah crap!" Celeste yelled. Madi shakily stood in front of us.

"Madi, they'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Trust me!" When Madi says that, under no circumstances should you doubt her. Although I must say I didn't have high hopes for her well being. Surprisingly , the empousai stopped right in front of her

"Daughter of Hecate it hissed. you dare stop us?"

"Leave" Madi said firmly One plicked me out of our group.

"Hey!" I said indignatly

"So handsome'' She muttered. "I wonder what curses Somnia will bestow me. Did you know that sometimes your father can stop time?" Yes, I did, but I didn't want to let that slip( I made that time thingy up, it's just I forgot what Morpheus was the god of, of so I assumed time, but it's dreams, but if your a diehard morpheus know it all, go and flame someone elses story.)

"You said Somnia" I noticed She hissed

"Same, difference boy!" Your father, Somnia or Morpheus, witchever, cursed me for killing his first daughter. I can stop you with horrible images in your head. That gave me an idea. I though up the most terrifying image I could think of. then I focused on putting it into the mind of the demon. She recoiled in shock, just enough time for me to scramble behind Madi. The group hissed.

"OUT OF THE WAY! WE CONTROL HECATE S MAGIC!"

"No, Madi said firmly. I DO" once she said those words, rainbow like things started swirling around her eerily. Her eyes were pure white. The Empousai snarled and hissed.

"STEP BACK!" Madi said. Surprisingly, they gave way to her. Madi led us the group. Once far enough away, she collapsed. I caught her just in time.

"You alright?" I asked. Her eyes were green, the color they get when shes injured.

"Yeah" Then fainted.

"Zach!" He stepped up to her

"Holy Άδη" He stated. Her minds fried. to much Magic at one time. we have to rest here" So we settled

**I know I made it really really really short, but I don't have a lot of time to update! plus I need to get more ideas first**


	8. My life flashes before me,wait it's over

**First I want to say I don;t care if you think my chapters are short, because i have 15 other stories i have to update!**

Once we were settled, I volunteered to take the first shift.

"Hey,Νίκος!" (My name in Greek letters) Celeste yelled. "Don't toy with Madi if she wakes up!" I wanted to hit her, but she said if, not when. I was tending to the fire when She woke.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much"

"Good" Awkward silence

"I appreciate you saving my Γάιδαρος(Butt) Back there" She smiled. I watched as her eyes enchantingly mimed the fire.

"Well, someone did"

"We all did"

"Uh huh. You should sleep. I'll watch"

"Nuh uh. Your the one how should sleep" She muttered something under her breath. I suddenly felt alot more tired. Before I fell asleep, Madi smiled

"Sleep enchantment"

"Σε μισώ" (I hate you) When I woke we once again went on our merry way. I hoped we would just be able to get out of here, but I padlocked door now stood in front of us

"Great" Chase muttered.

"Theres something on the wall!" Stella confirmed. A little writing was on the wall.

"It's Latin" Madi said My head throbbed.

"I know what it says"

"What?" Stella probed.I read it aloud

_Impetro salutis sunt prius per utrumque travel receptum firmamentum chrome_

"Greek, please?" Celeste muttered.

_Για να πάρετε για την ασφάλεια θα πρέπει πρώτα να ταξιδεύουν μέσα από κάθε θόλο για να ανακτήσετε το χρώμιο(_To get to safety you must first travel through each dome to retrieve the chrome)

"What chrome?" Madi thought aloud.

"I have a good Idea" Layla called. She was looking at each door on either side of the padlocked one. Above, Greek confirmed what it was, or at least some idea

φωτιά σφαίρα Βιόσφαιρα, κρυόσφαιρα,υδρόσφαιρας (Fire sphere, biosphere,cryrosphere, hydrosphere)

"Weird" I mumbled.

"I think we need to get the chrome from each" Layla explained.

"one problem though" I said

"What?"

"Four doors, uneven team. There four of that, seven of us" Chase snapped his fingers

"I got it!"

"What?" He shadow traveled away. A minute later he returned with Angel in tow

"Hey guys!" She said happily

"Hey Angel" We Synced together.

"Now" I said. Teams of two" Every one moved to there friends

"That I'LL pick!" Everyone frowned. I looked among them. and I knew who was with who.

"Zach,Celeste, Angel,Layla, Chase,Stella, and..."

"I guess I'm with you, then" Madi said Someone whistled

"No detours!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "now pick a door!" I saw as everyone ran for the biosphere, probably because bio sounded safer then cryo, fire, and hydro

"Were picking!" Madi covered.

"Come on!" Celeste yelled. I sighed and assigned doors.

"Me and Madi will take the firesphere, Zach, Celeste, take the cryosphere. Stella,Chase, take the biosphere, and Angel and Layla take the hydrosphere" Everyone else went through there doors.

"lets go" Madi said

"After you,Πριγκίπισσα(Princess)"

"Okay after, all it's Ευφυέστερα πηγαίνει πρώτα(Smarter goes first)"

"Θα είμαι, δεν θα εκπλαγείτε αν δεν χρειάζεται καν να πάνε στα χωράφια,τώρα βιαστείς(I won't be surprised if you don't even go to the fields, now hurry up)" Madi smiled in spite of our argument, and proceeded through the door

My first though of the fire sphere. _Holy shit it's hot _The heat slammed us like it was a battering ram. The tunnel seemingly went on forever, but eventually it leveled out into a huge base of a volcano. dead trees and such were all over the place, and I wasn't sure if I was going to die form a heart attack or heat stroke. as I gambled the odds, A roar pierced my thoughts. I turned to Madi.

"Please tell me that was a spell" She shook her head. Then it happened again. The trees shook and a huge six legged thing came out of nowhere and came at us, full speed. We dodged it. I saw something red and glittery on it's back

"It has the Chrome" I told her

"We need to get it" I told her my plan. She didn't seem to eager to do it, but she did. The plan was simple. I distract it while Madi climbed up it's back and got it. Unfortunately, it went wrong instantly. I tripped on a root and fell. I turned it's attention to getting Madi off it's back. I picked up a stick and threw it at the things face. It got lodged right up it the things eyelid and wouldn't budge. It roared in pain as Madi undid the straps on the chrome. I watched as the creature hit the stick the wrong way, and it got lodged it it's eyeball. Blood trickled out of it's eye, then it focused on me with the other. I felt the ground heat up under me.

"Heat vision?" I yelled "come one!" I jumped around, but it didn't stop. It also prevented Madi from undoing the straps.

"Hold still-still-still!" She Shouted as she was flung around. Finally, I found another stick and pitched it. It got lodged in the other eye

"Damn I'm good!" I yelled I followed Madi as she ran behind a tree with the crystal.

"Alright" I said how are we getin outta this?" She shrugged

"We have to deal with that thing, or We're screwed."

"Alright. You take the chrome outta here and I'll kill the beast"

"What? No! That's suicide!"

"You gotta better idea?"

"Not really"

"That's what I thought"

"But-but-but..."

"Madi. Take the chrome and get out. NOW" My voice shocked her back to reality. She sighed

"Alright. But let me give you a shield, just in case."

"kk" She muttered it, and a bubble sprang to life around me, then disappeared.

"Thanks" She put the chrome into her pocket

"One more thing"

"What?" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me so close to her I could feel her breath on my lips.

"You better come back" Then she kissed me. It was forced on me so fast I didn't realize it had happened until I saw her running away. I can't exactly give you the details about it because all I remember was that her lips were very soft, but I could tell that they were shaking. She was nervous about it. I turned to the blinded thing. I though that it would've been easy, but the sticks fell out and the beast's sight somehow returned. I took out my blade and charged it. it easy swatted me aside. Madi's bubble worked, and it didn't really hurt, but I did hit my head on a tree. I just so happened to find a bow and quiver next to me a note lay next to it written in Latin

Hunc arcum spider interficiam homo quidquam sin arcus (This arrow will kill the spider man if your any good at archery) I wasn't really, but what choice did i have? I prayed to Artemis and Apollo as I notched the arrow, and let it fly. The beast hit the ground hard. So hard i lost balance and flew down towards the lava. My life flashed before my eyes... oh, it over. I really hadn't done much in my life, so what was there to show? I thought I saw a hand flailing in a doomed attempt to catch me, but I was already in the lava...

**Cliffhanger! Anyway my promise for a new longer chapter is here! My other stories haven't been updated cause there's so many, but I'm working on it**


	9. Chase leads the horde

If your afraid of heights and lava, Then I recommend 2 things. One, stay away from volcanoes and don't wish you were me. I contemplated everything I would never get to do. have a girlfriend, be a dad, and uncle, and what every guy wants to do the night he gets married (Yeah I said it!). I realized it was taking an awfully long time to hit the lava. I looked done and realized I was floating on the lava

"What the γαμημένο κόλαση;?" (I'll leave you to translate that,because its bad) Madi's bubble! It was making me float! I heard someone calling me though the eruption. I looked up to see someones face staring down

"Madi?" I called

"What the hell are you doing, Nick?"

"What am I doing? Trying not to die! Get outta here!"

"But you need help!"

No I don't! for gods sake,πριγκίπισσα(Princess)! Were both gonna die if you don't leave.!" She made a rude gesture and ran. now I needed to leave. my βαρέλι (Butt) was burning. Wait! I could ride the bubble outta here! The mountain exploded, sending me flying back onto the platform I dodged lava and reached the exit tunnel. when I reached the main tunnel, Madi was propped up against the wall. The chrome was in an imprint in the wall. She observed me coldly, her eyes matched her mood. Black. Steely calm anger. it scared me.

"You got out" She stated the obvious.

"Yeah" We stared at each other for a moment. I wanted to say something, but I felt like she cursed my mouth. Then, the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes turned blue, sadness. She broke down and started sobbing. I wasn't sure what I should've done, but I sat down next to her and she turned to me and hugged me. I wasn't exactly comfortable with it. It just amplified what the kiss felt like. Guilty. I'm not sure what that means, but It just felt wrong. If I didn't stop her, My shirt would be soaked.

"Why are you crying?" She stopped sobbing for a moment and stared at me.

"Because. It's just... It's my fatal flaw" I tensed. Madi hadn't told anyone about her fatal flaw.

"what is it?"

"Kind of like personal loyalty. I can't comprehend it if someone leave me"

"I don't get it"

"Lets say I'm dating someone. And lets also say they leave me for someone else. I can't wrap my mind around it. it drives me crazy"

"That's why you freaked when I fell in the lava. You thought I died." She nodded.

"Even something like losing friends. I can't stand it" There was more awkward silence.

"I think we better go find the others" She nodded. We picked the biosphere and stepped in the tunnel. Vines and roots were all over. Once we got to the biosphere, well, let my next sentence finish that.

"WHOA" The biosphere was amazing. Imagine every rain forest, given 1500000783769437 tons of fertilizer, and you'll have some sort of clue what it looked like. the average tree was something around 50 feet tall. I was about to give up hope of ever finding Chase and Stella when an angry battle cry pierced the air. Before either of us could react, a small figure ran toward us

"Chase?" I yelled. He started making hand motions.

"Go! Get out! NOW!" Before we could ask, a horde of monsters rounded the bend after him.

"uh oh" I said. Chase pushed us up a tree just as the horde reached us. We sat on athick branch as Chase caught his breath.

"What happened to Stella?" Chase panted some more before responding.

"She took the green crystal and went another way" That's when the horde showed up" I couldn't figure out how to get outta this one.

"Hey!, Madi said. I think theres a manhole up there!" She was righ. there was, but to get to it we needed to get by the horde.

"Listen guys. here's what were gonna do..."

**Another cliffhanger :) aren't I the worst?**


	10. Chase will die of exhaustion

"That's the plan" I finished. They looked at each other cautiously.

"Nick, Madi began. , Consider what your asking of one of us"

"I said I would do it"

"you've endangered yourself once today. I'm not keen on saving you again" Chase hadn't said anything in a while, although he WAS still panting deeply from his marathon run.

"Madi, do see anyone else volunteering?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly"

"But..."

"no

"But..."

"NO"

"But..."

"NO!" Madi took the hint and shut her mouth. Chase looked up.

"I'll do it"

"What!"

"I'll do it``

``Chase, consider this, you just ran gods know how far here, and now you want to do it again``

``Yeah`` without warning, he slid out of the tree and ran away. The monsters, who had been trying to cut down the tree, followed his suit and ran. I looked up at the manhole, and saw something very strange...

**To tired to update more...**


	11. RESCUE THE STORY! PLEASE READ!

**Defender of Olympus up for temporary adoption! How does it work? if you want, you can submit the next chapter to the story! All you do is write it in a review, and send it, and I publish it! I need to do this, because I have other stories to up date, so please, this will be deleted if no one adopts (temporarily). If you want to keep this story on fanfiction, then submit your chapters! I'll be sure to write a forward to whoever wrote it! I am NOT lazy!**


End file.
